standing up leads to standing down
by fandomer
Summary: (one-shot) Artie and Mike are discussing their plan to confront Karofsky and when it goes down all heck breaks loose and things take a turn for the worse. Set during S2 "Furt" as my own spin on the locker room fight scene. No pairings (Tina/Mike mentioned). Warning: obvious fight scene.


_ Hi, so this is my first fanfic (don't yell at me!) and I chose Artie and Mike for a suspenseful story. Reviews are very much appreciated and good or bad I will respect your opinions. This is in the episode 'Furt' and based on the fight scene with Karofsky in the locker room, just more focused on Mike and Artie, and things take a turn for the worst. probably a long one shot since I don't know how to do chapters yet... (embarrassed)_

_disclaimer: I do not own anything involving glee and have no sponsorship._

* * *

Artie Abrams was rolling down the halls of William McKinley High with his friend Mike Chang. On their way to glee club practice, the discussed a song they were going to do and the choreography.

Artie wasn't entirely sure he was okay walking, or rolling, down the hallway with the guy who was currently dating his ex-girlfriend, Tina. Artie knew Mike was a really great guy and they were friends, but it still created much more tension between the two of them when they were together.

Mike tried to open up a conversation by asking about how he was able to cope with the choreography Mike and Mr. Shue had come up with, but Artie wasn't listening. He was more focused on the jocks walking behind them, apparently laughing about something that he assumed stupid. Mike noticed Artie's hard concentration and looked for what he was staring at. He suddenly caught sight of what his friend was so distracted by, "Oh." he said. "I can't believe they get away with everything they've done. Especially they way Karofsky's treating Kurt." he finished angrily. Artie nodded, he was fed up with the football and the hockey teams and their reckless harassing.

Suddenly an idea popped into Artie's head, "We should face Karofsky after football practice with the other glee guys." he said furiously. Mike hesitated for a moment before responding, "Well I guess that would be nice of us, for Kurt's sake..." he paused thinking about how it could go down. "What about Coach Beiste?" he asked nervously. Artie stopped, he hadn't gotten that far yet. He just shrugged and turned his wheelchair into the choir room once getting to the door. Once he and Mike were seated on the steps, mike sitting in the front next to Artie for what felt like the first time. Then as Finn, Puck, and Sam hurried in to the room, Artie and Mike discussed their plan of action.

* * *

The glee guys grouped together after they finished running (in Artie's case rolling) their laps. Mike and Artie left their pads and uniform on if things got rough with Karofsky. That was also Finn, Sam, and Puck's job, to step in if they needed help, because karofsky might flee if he was outnumbered to greatly.

Acting as natural as they could, the guys waited for Karofsky to come into the boys locker room and finish changing. Mike and Artie fiddling with their lockers, and the other guys hung around outside the door pretending to talk about finals.

Once they saw Karofsky buckling his belt, they took the opportunity and approached him.

Artie rolled up first, "Stop picking on Kurt." he said angrily.

Karofsky looked up, irritated. "You mind? I'm changing!"

With that, Mike joined in, "We're serious!" and finished by slamming his locker closed. "This is a warning." he said threateningly. Then Artie continued "From now on you're gonna leave him alone." he said.

Karofsky, not surprised by their sudden rage, responded calmly, "look, if he wants to be a homo, that's up to him. Don't rub it in my face." he said while picking up his stuff.

Artie finished with one last verbal blow "We're not asking you." he bellowed. Mike finished for him saying "Yeah, we're done talking about this." He stepped in closer, face to face with Karofsky, "Just back off!"

That's when Karofsky lost it. "LOOK YOU BACK OFF" he screamed. Pushing Mike into Artie, knocking him to the floor along with Artie and his wheelchair.

* * *

When Finn and the others heard the crash they all ran inside and immediately stopped as they were shocked by what they saw; They saw Artie's wheelchair flipped over against the lockers, Artie himself trying to pull himself up into a sitting position with blood dripping down his barely conscious face, and what was most incredible was Mike.

The three boys just stared, which in Mike's opinion was really unhelpful, as Mike flung around the room kicking Karofsky all over with some sort of Martial Arts. "Wow Mike where did you learn that!" Finn said, dumbstruck at everything as usual. Mike turned to face him after temporarily knocking Karofsky down, "Dance lessons weren't everyday, so I had extra days to take Kung Fu" he panted, "But don't just stand there! HELP ME!" he yelled, gesturing to Artie, who pathetically waved at them from his spot on the floor.

"Oh right..." said Finn, who rushed to Artie's aid as Sam and Puck joined the fight. Once Karofsky was back up he had quit going after Mike, and tackled Sam. Sam went down and slammed against the lockers as Karofsky punched him in the face. Puck and Mike eventually got him off Sam but after that Sam didn't look to good. Blood was slowly making its way out of Sam's head as he pulled himself up, only to fall to the ground clutching his chest.

Finn looked as Sam fell, but he couldn't leave Artie, Sam would have to deal with it, he didn't look half bad as his wheel-bounded friend.

Artie had a deep cut along his forehead that blood continued to fall from. Finn tried to stop the bleeding with his Letterman jacket, seeing as his friend's life was more important. Nothing worked and it was really hard for Artie to keep conscious. "Artie c-can you hear me?!" He said loudly trying to get Artie's attention. Artie looked up at Finn, his head and upper back supported by Finn's lap. "Finn..." he started to say but he winced as he shot a hand up to his head and moaned. "It's okay buddy," he said, trying to comfort him. "You did the right thing."

Redirecting his attention to the fight after making sure Artie was in a better place in his lap, his cut bleeding less now. Finn watched helplessly as Karofsky fought his friends, not wanting to leave Artie, he glanced over at Sam, who was still fully conscious. Sam seemed somewhat okay, eying Finn, he nodded as if he knew what he was thinking. Sam then glanced down at Artie, raising his eyebrows in a questioning look and then looked up at Finn as if to ask 'Is he ok?' Finn grimaced and shrugged. He didn't know if Artie was okay, but either the fight had to end soon or they needed to take him to the nurse, quite possibly the hospital also.

Finn once again looked back up at the fight, Mike was down and sprawled across the ground unconscious. After a minor panic attack he looked more closely and saw Mike's chest barely moving up and down. It was the best thing he'd ever seen.

After much hesitation, Finn carefully supported Artie's weak form against the lockers and crawled across the ground passed the rumble only between Puck and Karofsky, how they were still going at it he will never know. Once he reached mike he pulled him out of range of the fight and dragged him to lay over by where him and Artie were sitting.

"Mike! Mike wake up!" he half whispered half screamed at Mike.

Wait... Something was different, the grunts and shouts from the fight had stopped.

* * *

Finn looked up and almost died on the spot; Karofsky had pulled a gun from his backpack and had Puck and Sam against the lockers.

Karofsky turned to face Finn now, gun still pointed at Puck and Sam, and said; "Don't move."

Finn was terrified, two of his friends were unconscious, and his other two being threatened with a gun. "Karofsky man, you're better than this." he said eying the gun. "SHUT UP" Karofsky yelled and pointed the gun at him instead. Finn winced and turned his head waiting for the bullet to hit. After a few seconds of waiting he turned his head and looked at his captor. Karofsky, scared as well, probably wouldn't shoot, but Finn was still cautious of the firearm in his hand.

In all the commotion, Mike stirred. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up slowly, not noticing Karofsky now pointing a gun at him. He looked at Finn, confused, he started, "Finn, what- what's going on?" He looked around and froze when he saw Karofsky.

"Oh- oh m-my god..." was his first response. "Karofsky, I- I really am sorry man."

"SHUT UP!" Karofsky yelled again. "ALL OF YOU!" "Put your hands up."

Sam and Puck slowly turned to face them, lifted their hands up, and sat down slowly. Karofsky backed up so he could face all of them, still holding out the gun.

Finn tried to move in front of Artie, who had lost conscious but was still breathing. "You." Karofsky said, gesturing to Finn. "Move away from the cripple." Finn reluctantly did what he told him to, not wanting any more trouble.

Just as they had feared, he went straight for Artie. Mike gulped as Karofsky wrapped an arm around his neck and hoisted Artie up so that he was dangling by his grasp around his throat. They hear him moan, probably out of pain from being suddenly jerked up. And puck groaned as he pointed the gun against their weak friend's head.

* * *

Sam tried to reason with him, "Karofsky, p-please we, we can work this out," but it was no use. Karofsky would not remove the gun from against Artie's skull. Sam just stared in horror as he began to drag Artie out of the locker room into the hallway. "Follow," he started. "And dead-legs here will be fully broken."

School had already ended and the football team had probably gone to the extensive training course with the coach. So they didn't have to worry about him shooting anyone else, or anyone being able to help them. So they all sat there, mixed up in their feelings and not knowing what to do.

Puck got up cursing to himself and walked to the door. "Puck!" Mike whispered "What are you doing?!" Puck put up a hand, silencing him "Shh" he said, and he looked out the window of the door. Puck then sighed in relief. He slowly opened the door and motioned for them to follow.

Finn and Sam quickly stood up and walked to the door to stand behind him, but Mike hesitated, wincing as he pulled himself up against the lockers. Puck was ready to walk out the door, but when Mike tried to step towards them, he yelped and fell down.

Sam and Finn rushed to his aid and Puck cursed silently. "Mike..." Sam began, "Y-your foot!" he stammered as he saw what had caused his fall. Mike looked down at his foot, rolled his jeans up and gaped in dismay as he saw his foot bent at an angle ninety degrees more than what it should normally turn. Finn turned away "I think I'm gonna be sick" he cringed.

Puck looked irritated, "Oh come on." He looked around for a moment before focusing in on something. "Here," he said as he pushed Artie's wheelchair towards Mike. "We gotta get Artie." he said determinedly. Mike hesitated, but allowed Sam and Finn to lift him into the chair. Puck gestured for Sam to push mike and for them to hurry up.

* * *

Finn tried to ask Puck where he was going and how he knew where to go but all he got was a shake of the head and one of his famous 'I'll tell you later' excuses. So they just followed, Finn running beside Puck and Mike and Sam behind them.

Once Puck stopped in front of a particular door, the janitor's closet, he kicked the door open. Then revealing a battered looking Artie passed out on the floor.

"H-how did you know?!" was all Finn could say before going to check his pulse. He then proceeded to put one arm around his waist and under his legs and lift him up out of the closet.

"I saw Karofsky toss him in here and run out. Wuss." He exclaimed. "So I wouldn't expect him to show his face here anymore. I'll make sure this is top story on J.B.I.'s blog." He gestured with a fist that he might use physical confrontation. Sam rolled his eyes at Pucks threat, but then continued to push Mike in the wheelchair as they headed to the front doors.

Mike looked uncomfortable being in the chair while he could see Artie needed it too, but after reassurance that Finn was okay carrying him, he sorta shut up about it.

* * *

Once they reached the parking lot Puck called for an ambulance and soon enough Mike and Artie were lifted on to stretchers.

Finn rode with Sam in the ambulance while Puck drove his van behind them.

* * *

Once everyone checked into the hospital and Artie and Mike got situated in a hospital room, Puck demanded they be in the same room, they (not counting Artie, who still hadn't woken up yet) talked about what the aftermath of the situation would be like.

About an hour later, Artie woke up and was happily greeted by his friends as they recapped what had happened while he was unconscious.

"So is it safe for Kurt to come back now?" Sam asked when no one continued the conversation. Artie, seeing as it was his turn to say something, said "I don't think so. If Karofsky's just run away"

"With a gun." Mike pointed out.

"Yeah," Artie continued, "I think until this whole charade is over and Karofsky is found, he should stay at Dalton Academy."

Nods of agreement were shared across the room. For now, they would have to deal with the suspense.

* * *

_ Woo hoo! Finished with my first fanfic! maybe a sequel will be born? PLEASE REVIEW and possible tell me how to make chapters..._


End file.
